Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to power management systems, and more particularly, to electronic devices for extending battery life in mobile applications.
Background
In order to improve the battery lifetime of a wireless device which is intended to be worn (e.g., as in the case of a medical patch), extreme low power methods are necessary. A large percentage of the battery energy (e.g., 97+%) of a wireless device may be wasted in a low power state (e.g., idle state) waiting to be activated. A reduction in power consumption (e.g., factor of 2 improvement in power consumption) in this state will allow a reduced battery size and form factor, or a longer shelf life. In the case where the electronics is the limiting factor for shelf life, this may be extremely desirable.